So I Married a Movie Star
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Rick Forrester is the most desirable actor in Hollywood. Taylor Hamilton is an uptight psychiatrist about to be married to another man. What happens when these two very different people collide in a big way one night in Las Vegas! A mature Taylor/Rick ("TRick") story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So I Married A Movie Star**

_**This is a very AU, very Mature "Trick" (Taylor/Rick) fiction. It's based on the TV movie "I Married Who?" Enjoy, Trick lovers.**_

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you three dragged me here," Taylor Hamilton exclaimed as she and her trio of best friends tumbled out of the elevator in a flurry of chiffon and satin. They were all decked out to the nines in a variety of fashions - Tricia in an exotic peacock-colored dress, Stacy in a simple yet sexy black shift dress, Macy in a red come-hither number that barely covered her ass and Taylor in a white, flowy dress with her dark hair piled up in a sophisticated chignon atop her head; loose ringlets falling about her highly attractive, sculpted face.

"Oh you're going to have a blast and you know it," Tricia Quick enthused, tossing her chestnut locks of hair over her lean shoulders. She and Taylor looked a lot alike and had been close friends since their freshman year of college. They spent so much time together that people often mistook them for sisters but they were actually closer than most sisters. Tricia was known as "the wacky one" in their circle of friends. She had been the one to plant this "grandiose" idea in everyone's heads. Why had Taylor agreed to go along with this?

"We are not twenty anymore, ladies," Taylor said.

"Age is but a state of mind," Stacy Barton put in wisely as she shimmied her curvy hips to the loud music blasting through the casino.

"Running off to Vegas for a bachelorette party seems … a little extreme for women of our years," Taylor tried again. Was her point not hitting home at all?

"We're not grandmas," Macy Alexander spoke up finally. "And you only get married once unless you're –"

"You," Tricia chortled at Macy.

"I should be offended by that but you're right," Macy said. She had just divorced her third husband. She was also the restless soul of the group, the one that could never seem to find the lasting happiness she sought. But she was smiling right then so Taylor decided it was probably a good sign.

"You're right," Taylor said as Tricia linked arms with her. "We're already here so we might as well make the most of it."

"Damn right!" Tricia said. "What should we play first?"

"The slots," Stacy said. "And keep the booze coming!"

Taylor looked at Macy but she waved her hand. "It's fine. You all get hammered, I'll be the transportation."

"Our rooms are upstairs," Stacy pointed out.

"Well someone has to be sober if you all get so wild you lose your panties in the fountain and end up in the pokey. Tricia, you know I'm looking at you, right?" Macy said.

Tricia smirked. "That was so five years ago."

"Try two, but who's counting?" Taylor said. "And we weren't in Las Vegas then but Rome to celebrate Macy's –"

"Third engagement," Macy said. "That marriage failed too._ Ugh. _But you all don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I am not some fragile doll."

"But you did love Deacon," Taylor pointed out sympathetically.

"Yeah and he loved other women better," Macy said. "Anyway, are we going to rehash my pathetic relationships or are we going to _par-tay?"_

"I vote for _par-tay!"_ Tricia said, sashaying her hips in a wild, circular motion that belied her forty-eight years. Looking at all of them, you wouldn't guess any of them were a day over thirty-five.

"Me too," Stacy said. "For once I think we should all cut loose and have a good time."

"Not too good a time," Taylor said. "I am supposed to be married in a week and a half."

"That reminds me, do you girls have condoms?" Tricia said. "In case we meet some hot, preferably younger, and very virile men."

"In my purse," Macy said, patting her clutch.

Stacy sighed. "All I brought was gum and cigarettes in mine."

"Cigarettes come in handy after …" Tricia purposefully let her voice trail off and the women laughed bawdily.

"Alright. Pass me some condoms," Stacy said.

Macy shook her head. "I can't believe you're a sex therapist and forgot the most essential item of all." She opened her purse and casually extracted a handful of colorfully-wrapped prophylactics. "Don't end up pregnant, ladies."

"Are those edible?" Tricia asked.

"Some are. The green ones taste like wintergreen lifesavers," Macy said helpfully.

"Mmm wintergreen cock…"

Taylor blushed. "My god, ladies, you three are unreal. Are we mature, dignified women or hormonal, pubescent fifteen year olds?"

Macy grinned and rubbed Taylor's slender arm. "It's a shame you're getting married because you really could stand to get laid."

XoXoXo

While Stacy and Tricia went in search of drinks and probably available men, Macy and Taylor played the slot machines before heading over to the craps table. They had just sat down when lights and cameras started going off all around them. "What the –" Taylor started and her voice trailed off as what could only be called an entourage of paparazzi and their hangers-on filed into the casino. It was impossible to see who they were all clamoring around though.

"Ooh a movie star!" Macy guessed. "I mean it's got to be. Or someone from 'The Jersey Shore'."

"What?" Taylor craned her neck in spite of herself to get a look at the movie star but whoever it was, they were boxed into the middle of the huge group. Excited chattering was all around them though.

"Well it doesn't concern us," Taylor said. "Let's play."

Taylor was dealt dice just as the entourage came their way, like salmon swimming upstream to make room for all of them. The entourage contained at least forty people and Taylor heard a masculine, husky voice say, "Give me some breathing room already. Damn."

Curiosity got the better of her and her eyes followed the voice. The crowd seemed to part magically and standing amidst all the gawkers and paparazzi was a handsome young man of about thirty-five with spiky blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar. She couldn't stop the flush of heat that spread across her face as he happened to glance in her direction and give her and Macy each a playful wink.

"Ohmigod!" Macy's voice trilled. "Do you know who that is?"

"I am guessing not one of the 'The Jersey Shore' crew."

"No, Taylor, no! That's _The_ Rick Forrester. He is only the hottest movie star in the business!"

"Ah, okay, but he's way too young for either of us so stick your tongue back into your mouth and let's just play the game."

"Age is just a number, Taylor, when it comes to true love and boy, I'm so in love with him. He's even more beautiful up close than he is on the big screen. You know, he did a full-frontal scene in 'Wicked Game' and –"

Taylor sighed. "I don't want to know. Can we just play craps now?"

"Yeah, fine." Macy turned back around in her chair just as the dealer was approaching them.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but this table is now closed."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked the short, stocky man.

"I mean, it's now reserved for Rick Forrester's party."

"Oh you're kidding," Taylor said. "His money is just as good as ours."

"He's plunking down fifteen-thousand dollar chips tonight. Can you match that?"

"Uh, well, no," Taylor said and grabbed her purse. She glared at Rick, feeling irritated and extremely put off. "Let's go, Macy. We don't want to make Mr. Movie Star over there angry."

Macy nodded. "It's too bad he is throwing us out of the game. I'd love to rub shoulders with someone like him."

"Yeah and I am sure that's not the only thing you'd like to rub," Taylor said. "But we're not wanted here so let's go." She looked at Rick haughtily and then said loud enough for him to hear , "Besides I don't think I could maintain a conversation with such a self-important boob. His movies aren't even that good."

She then grabbed Macy's arm and they walked off to find another game to play.

_**A/N:**_ So that's the start lol I hope you like it. Reviews mean everything to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Taylor and Macy played the slot machines for a good thirty minutes until they were completely out of quarters. "Well our luck sucks tonight," Macy said.

"Apparently so," Taylor agreed.

"Maybe it was a good thing Rick's entourage booted us away from the craps table or we might have lost a lot more money."

"'Rick'? You talk about him like you know him personally."

Macy winked at Taylor and rubbed her hands together. "I'd love to get to know him personally – in every way, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I think I know exactly what you mean." Taylor sighed. "Where do you suppose the other two went?"

"Ten bucks says they both found men already to rumple the sheets with."

Taylor smiled a little. "They are hopeless."

"Yeah, seriously, but lucky them. We've been down here for almost an hour and not one guy has made a move on me."

"'Rick' winked at you."

"He winked at you too. It doesn't count." Macy crossed her arms over her ample chest. "I don't want a commitment because honestly I am done with that crap but I'd like for a man to look at me that way, you know. With naked desire in his eyes."

"Plenty of men look at you that way, Macy. But seriously I wouldn't recommend having a string of one night stands. It doesn't seem all that fulfilling to me."

"Hey, I have an itch so to speak, and it needs to be scratched. Oh who am I kidding? Who would want me - I am on the wrong side of forty and am turning into an old prune."

"That's not true. You're a lovely person and don't look a day over thirty. Any man would be fortunate to have you."

"You're such a liar and I love you for it," Macy said, giving Taylor a hug. "I am glad at least one of us found true love even if he's – Never mind."

Taylor grasped Macy's slim arm. "No, not 'never mind'. What were you about to say?"

"Taylor, don't. We promised –"

"Who promised what?"

"Never mind, I said! It was just a slip of the tongue."

"There is no such thing as a slip of the tongue."

"Oh god. Why am I friends with a psychiatrist? Three of them to be exact?"

"I thought you liked Whip."

"I do. Sort of. Its just –No, Taylor, I can't say anything. I promised Tricia and Stacy that I wouldn't say anything. They don't want me to ruin what should be a really happy time for you."

"Repression isn't healthy, Macy."

"Stop head shrinking me."

"Macy…"

"Alright, alright. Whip just seems … well, skeevy to me, like Deacon without all the whores in heat following him around." Macy held up a hand. "And no I'm not projecting so don't go there please. It's just a personal observation that he seems power hungry and ruthless."

Taylor shifted on the chair she was sitting on. "Well I am sure you read him wrong…"

"You're probably right. I mean, what do I know?"

"You know a lot; quit disparaging yourself. And yes I guess, Whip is upwardly mobile but it's only because he wants to make a great life for us."

"Of course…"

"Just tell me something. Do Stacy and Trish feel the same way?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yes. We all saw how unscrupulous he was in getting the job he currently has. He blackmailed someone right out of their board seat."

Taylor cringed. "Well he's not perfect. No one is."

"I know. I just never thought you'd be one to make excuses for anyone about something so treacherous."

Taylor sighed and splayed her hands. "I am not making excuses; I'm just choosing not to hold it against him. He promised he was done –"

"Dirty dealing?"

"Macy –"

"Sorry, Taylor, truly. I just guess I'm feeling a little bitter. I mean, three marriages down the drain and no hope of ever finding any man who won't treat me like shit." Macy's eyes filled with tears. "Forgive me for raining on your parade?"

Taylor stood and embraced her dear friend. "There's nothing to forgive. Now what do you say we get something to eat? We're obviously having no luck at gambling."

"Sure," Macy said. "They have an all-night buffet here." They hooked arms and walked out of the main room.

XoXoXo

Plates heaped sky high, Taylor and Macy managed to find two empty seats in the crowded buffet room. They had just sat down and were beginning to nibble on their salads when Macy received a text message. She pulled her phone out of her clutch purse and looked at it. "Ugh," she said. "It's from Stacy. She and I quote 'am about 2 get lucky! C U in the morning'. Can you believe how fast she works?"

Taylor heard her phone going off too and pulled it from her own clutch. Macy looked at her knowingly. "Tricia is about to get lucky too?"

"Apparently she is currently in the process of getting that way," Taylor said with a cringe.

Macy shook her head. "My god. They are animals. How do they do it?"

"I am not sure but the kind of men they're with now … Well, I doubt very much they will be with them for all that long."

"Who needs a long-term thing? S-E-X is all I need. It's been so long that that woman at the table in the corner is starting to look attractive to me."

Taylor smiled. "You should go over and talk to her."

"Oh no way," Macy said. "I am not sure I'm ready to go lesbian just yet… though I'm getting close. If any person approaches the table though, I reserve the right to hop on them. I am so horny, Taylor. You don't know how lucky you are to be getting it seven nights a week."

Taylor blushed. "It doesn't happen quite that often."

Macy arched an eyebrow. "So six times? Five… Two?"

"None of your business," Taylor said. She picked up the glass of Merlot she had ordered with her meal and took a long sip. Just then she spotted the entourage from before striding into the restaurant. "Oh goodie … Are they going to throw us out of here too?"

Macy whipped around in her seat as the movie star and his lemmings walked by laughing and talking loudly. "Oh god, Taylor, he's insanely gorgeous! I think I just creamed myself."

Taylor took a drink of her wine to cover the blush rising up her cheeks. She would just die if that pompous Rick overheard Macy talking like this. Macy was suddenly standing up and pushing back her tray.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked, wide-eyed.

"My vibrator is calling my name right now. I'm going to explode!" Macy said.

"Wait. Your food!"

"Eat it, give it away, dump it, whatever. I'll see you in the morning." Macy kissed Taylor quickly on the cheek and then grabbing her purse, hurried out of the restaurant.

Taylor sighed and downed her Merlot. When it wasn't enough to calm her suddenly frazzled nerves, she went to order another. She never could hold her liquor very well but she reasoned her room was right upstairs. She could get there very easily if she really needed to pass out.

XoXoXo

Bright light assaulted her eyes the moment she roused herself the next morning. She quickly slammed her eyelids shut and moaned. She felt like her head was spinning. Just what the hell was going on? Had she really drank that much? How did she get back to her room? Wait! This was her room right?

She slowly peeled open her eyes and looked up at the white stuccoed ceiling. The white even made her corneas burn but she had to know if she was indeed in her room.

She pulled herself to a sitting position and looked towards the closet. Yes there were her two suitcases, sitting right where she had left them last night. So she was in her room. Good. Why should she have been so worried that she wasn't?

She started to force herself out of bed when she heard a loud groan. At first she was thought it came from her but then she heard it still louder. She turned panicked eyes to the left side of the bed and gasped, clutching her heart as she saw a man naked in bed beside her.

_He most definitely was not her fiancé!_


End file.
